


How do you spell it?

by ateverbti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit crackish but in a good way, AU, Comedy, Crazy Uncle Peter, Derek is still an Alpha, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Jennifer is not the Darach, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateverbti/pseuds/ateverbti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„How do you spell it”, Cora turned in her hand a piece of plastic, ”It’s a word or just random sound of snoring?”</p><p>“Give it back!”, Stiles took his driver’s license and put it into his wallet. “How in the world you manage to took it from me? Ok, you know, I don’t wanna know at all”, he sighed seeing her face, “And for your information, yes it’s a word. A name actually. Real one”.</p><p>Stiles name is weird, Cora is curious and Derek won't admit that he liked Stiles. Also Peter is a bit crazy and ready to make fun of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you spell it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andae/gifts), [FightFireWithFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightFireWithFire/gifts).



> I'm sorry for all the mistakes. English isn't my first language and my beta is in Finland. I hope it isn't so bad. Enjoy :)

„How do you spell it”, Cora turned in her hand a piece of plastic, ”It’s a word or just random sound of snoring?”

“Give it back!”, Stiles took his driver’s license and put it into his wallet. “How in the world you manage to took it from me? Ok, you know, I don’t wanna know at all”, he sighed seeing her face, “And for your information, yes it’s a word. A name actually. Real one”.

“But seriously, how does it even being pronounced? It looks scary”, she sat closer to him, trying to take his wallet.

“If I tell you, would you leave me alone? I swear, you’re far worse than Peter”, he sighed heavily, however after hearing the old man singing Abba, he immediately told, “No, I take that back. No one is worse than Peter”.

“I’m just curious”, she shrugged, “it’s not a name, it’s abomination among names”.

“You’re overly dramatic about it”.

“Exactly”, Cora grinned.

Stiles shook his head. His real name was actually unusual and strange. No one but him, his mother and family from her side, could pronounce it. Even his father couldn’t. Anyway, if not for his grandma, he also would have problems with it. What wouldn’t be cool at all, not knowing how to pronounce his own name. When he was younger, he terribly complained about it. After few year he thought that he is just like Rumpelstilzkin and came with a suitable nickname. When he told Scott, his ten year old friend at that time, was really relieved.

“Świętopełk”, Stiles muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Świętopełk”, he said, rolling his eyes, a gesture that was mastered to perfection.

“Your parents must’ve  hated you so much”, she shook her head, “It’s terrible”.

“Thanks Cora. It’s after my Grandpa”.

“His parents also must’ve hated him”.

“I didn’t know him, but Grandma always says that I’m his mirrored picture”, he said. “Now, will you back off?”

“Maybe”, she jabbed a finger in his arm, “If it wasn’t so hard to pronounce I would make a few jokes. But… “ she spreads her hands “I can’t! I’m not even able to embarrass you in front of my brother”.

“You remember I have an aconite in my backpack, right?” he narrowed his eyes while looking at her. “And I can use it.”

“You’re so touchy”,  she smiled, “I won’t tell Derek”.

Stiles sighed softly. Not that he was afraid that Cora would embarrass him. This, he could perfectly do alone, every day and every time he saw the alpha. It would be a lot worse if someone knew why. Peter wouldn’t let him live with it, and Cora would make his life hell. In a funny way, of course funny just for her. Scott would’ve a heart attack. No, definitely no one could know, why Stiles made a fool of himself all the time. From some time he was more friendly with Derek, but he couldn’t assume that werewolf wouldn’t tear his throat, with teeth. He didn’t want to risk it at all. Stiles put a wallet in his backpack, and tried to leave, when he heard Derek’s voice.

“You won’t tell me what, Cora?”

“Nothing”, she smiled innocently, “Stiles, dear would you give me a lift to the library?”, she asked ignoring her brother.

“Cora”, Derek growled at her, “What is it?”

“You don’t have a date by any chance?”, Cora instantly changed the subject. “With this teacher?”

Stiles took a backpack and slung over his shoulder, trying to reach the door. He didn’t want to hear the answer. Firstly, he didn’t want to know the details of Derek’s private life. No, that was not it. He wanted to know all the details, but maybe not that particular he tried to forget. Derek was meeting with Jennifer, a teacher who recently appeared in his school. And everything would be fine. Miss Blake was nice, intelligent and friendly. The problem was, that she was meeting with Derek. And that was the second reason why Stiles tried to leave quickly the apartment, preferably unnoticed, without Cora, who realized that something was up, and started sniffing around. This time, however world wasn’t on his side, because when he tried to step back, Peter appeared. Creepy uncle just found a perfect moment to play a cat and a mouse. When Stiles tried to move left, Peter just made a step in this direction. From outside it would look like grotesque dancing.

“I don’t have a date with her”.

“Peter, have mercy on me… What?”, Stiles turned his head towards the alpha.

“You were going right?”, Derek growled. “With my sister.”

“Peter won’t let me go?”

Derek rolled his eyes so hard, that they nearly fall off and gone into Stiles direction. Then he sighed heavily, as if he wanted to show the world with whom he have to wrangle all his life, and then disappeared in his room, slamming the door after him. Peter snorted, amused and oddly happy and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

“Irritated much”, Cora murmured. “So, are we coming?”

“Whatever you say.”

Crisis averted.

Days went surprisingly quiet and lazy. It was weird since Beacon Hills was usually a hotspot for everything supernatural and everything that could cause trouble. Scott was arguing with Derek about everything. Isaac tried to avoid confrontation, not wanting to be on any side, which often ended with overdramatic reaction from both, Scott and Derek. Isaac apparently decided that peace of mind was worth it. Lydia ignored all of them, only sometimes graciously taking Cora shopping. When Stiles asked her why, she replied that she has enough of their problems and arguing for every nonsense. She also added that they can call her, when they established something. Peter, as usual was lurking in the shadows and pissing off everyone he could. Although he left Danny alone, after boy spilled on his head a half of a bucket with mountain ash, and after Ethan threatened to tear Peter’s throat. Stiles unfortunately wasn’t so lucky. Peter still loved to scare him, appearing from nowhere and stings him with words. A few time it could’ve ended really bad if not for Derek, who astonishingly came up just in a right moment and throw his fearsome uncle against the wall.

So, the days were quiet, when Cora didn’t bother him so much. Stiles had finally time for himself. He played World of Warcraft at night, read books  and learned from Deaton, with clear disapproval. Well, no one’s permission or lack of it stopped him before, so now it didn’t bother him to much. Like now, when he was reviewing an old book, taken form the vet’s office. Not that Deaton didn’t know. He knew, and loudly protested, but Stiles did promise to bring it one piece. It should’ve been enough, right?

He really wanted to focus on that book, but as usual, with his ADD it turned out to be almost impossible. Especially when his head was busy with something else, or rather someone else.

“He could’ve keep quiet”, he muttered to himself.

“Who could?”, Stiles heard a voice behind him and jumped almost to the ceiling.

“St. Florian be damned, Derek!”, he yelled, clutching his heart.

The fact that the gesture was a bit exaggerated meant nothing, alpha scared him all the time, so he could’ve been overdramatic from time to time. He moaned softly, and rolled his eyes, seeing a slight smile dancing on Derek’s lips.

“I’ll die of a heart attack in my late twenties. Do you hear me? Of a heart attack! Not eaten by a monster!”

“I hope so”, werewolf muttered under his breath, extremely pleased with himself. “What was that about St. Florian?”, Derek asked, suddenly interested.

“St. Florian, a patron of chimney- sweeps, bakers, firefighters. He also made pots, probably”, he scratched his head, “I think his remains are somewhere in Poland… Wait. Wait!”, Stiles waved his hands, “Don’t change the subject!”

“Damn”, Derek made a disappointed face and smirked again.

“What are you doing here? I think, I’ve clearly said last time, that you all have to knock. It’s about some werewolf nemesis? Big, powerful door, not to crossed?”

“Cora said you have some new information for me”, Derek decided to skip the part about the door.

Not that the doors were his enemy, threatening Stiles was fun, and he wanted to do it for some time, before the boy would become use to it. Strangely his habits took over the rest of his pack, and Stiles told himself the rest, as he always did.

“I have nothing for you. Why would I have? What happened? Some monsters?”, Stiles circled around Derek nervously, making alpha dizzy.

“No, Cora said… Nevermind.”

“What did she say?”, he grabbed Derek’s arm as the werewolf walked toward the window.

“She didn’t say anything”, Derek snapped at him, he still didn’t like when someone was touching him, although Stiles was sometimes an exception, “I’ll kill her”, he muttered and jump out the window.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, and opened again. No sound came out. He shook his head, closed the window and went back to reading, wondering what was that.

Derek rarely showed at Stiles’ house, since he mastered the use if his smartphone.  He mostly sent texts or call, which was probably suggested by Peter, after he smashed his third phone, because something wouldn’t work properly. Stiles sighed softly. Quiet days in Beacon Hills, yeah right.

“Cora!”, he yelled from the doorway, “Cora, if you came out now, I won’t kill you”

At first he heard nothing but silence, and after this two muffled snorts. Suddenly, Derek began to wonder what would be the penalty for double murder of passion. He was ready to spent the rest of his life in prison, if only to deprived them of their silly smiles. He strolled around the room, trying to locate Cora and Peter.  They were getting better at this, maybe because they pestered him so much, and had to learn how to hide. Finally, after a few minutes Cora leaned out behind the door with an innocent face.

“Something happen, bro?”

“You know perfectly what happened”.

“I do?”, she smiles wryly. “Some new info from Stiles?”

“You know, that nothing will stop me from killing you here and now, and hiding your body under the floor?”, he growled, wincing. Damn it, Peter had a bad influence on him. Or Stiles. Both of them were extremely sarcastic and nasty, and he of course  must’ve taken some habits after them.

“I’m your only family, you won’t do it”, she sat down on a stairs leaning on her elbows.

“There’s also Peter”, Derek snapped at her.

“Peter is crazy, he doesn’t count”.

“Hey! Young Miss”, they heard from the kitchen, “I changed torn pants for both of you, I wiped your chins when you spilled the porridge! I demand a little respect for that.”

“Peter, one more word and I kill you the second time”, Derek clenched his fists.

“Rude”, man muttered under his breath and went back to stirring something in the pot.

Derek wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what it was. After a few seconds he decided it was safer to ignore it and for next few weeks get take-out, or eat outside. Alone.

He sat down on a couch, crossed his arms and looked expectantly at his sister. Girl looked at him as if there were a duel or something like that. Finally, after a long silence, Cora couldn’t’ stand it anymore an laughed at Derek. Just like when she was a little girl and she managed to prank her elder brother. Derek suddenly stopped being angry at her, but he wasn’t going to inform her about it. Cora sent him to Stiles, and he didn’t understand what was so funny.

“What’s up with our favorite teen with ADD?”, she asked, snorting with laughter.

“He was reading a book. Why did you sent me there?”

“For a walk?”, again she was making a funny face at him. “God, sometimes you are so dense, Derek.”

He wanted to say, that he didn’t understand what she meant, but Cora was probably expecting this, so he didn’t want to give her any satisfaction. He stared at her in silence. Frowning at her. In a scary way.

“Really? Still nothing?”, she lifted one brow. “Peter, you owe me twenty bucks!”, she shouted toward the kitchen.

“Why do I have such a stupid nephew?” Derek knew that Peter was smiling mischievously or rolled his eyes, or makes some dramatic gestures. He didn’t even have to see it, he knew his uncle too well.

“Explain yourself”, eyes flashed red. He was done with all those jokes, especially directed at him.

Cora turned pale, couched and make an indifferent face. If she was even a little bit concerned it was only for a short moment. Then she smiles innocently, lacing her fingers togheter.

“Don’t be angry. I wanted you to spend some time with your boyfriend. Your pining is unbelievable.

“What?” Derek had a feeling that he was starting to suffocate with his own tongue. “He is not my boyfriend!”

Cora gave him a look “what a bullshit” and shook her head. She stood up, stretched her arms so hard, that he heard the distinctive sound of gushing bones. She went closer to him, not enough to be within reach of his hands, but she was able to look him in the eye.  She was amazingly calm. Derek hear a muffled laughter in the background. Peter. They both had to plan this, or something. He growled towards his sister, fangs slides slightly.

“Sure, Derek. Really? Werewolf here”, she shook her head, “really?”

“He is not my boyfriend. Where did you get such moronic ideas?”, Derek muttered.

“My nephew is so deep in the closet that he could get to Narnia from there”, Peter sighed and walked out of the room, “I’m going to meet with Chris”, he waved in their direction.

“I hope he shoot you in the dead”, Cora said. “You realize that he hates you?”

“Yep, and this is just so hilarious”, Peter shut the door behind him.

Derek didn’t know what to say. First his sister dropped on his head tonne of bizarre and meaningless information and now Peter was going to visit the Argents. It was too much. He wasn’t even angry or annoyed. Derek was confused more than ever and he felt like playing in some psychedelic comedy or horror. Yes, definitely a horror movie. Cora just shook her head.

“Derek, why did you stop meeting Jennifer?” She asked softly.

 _Because it wasn’t…_ He wanted to say, but instead just looked at her, puzzled. Derek didn’t know whether he should explain himself or slam the door and leave, or just shoot himself on a head. Cora returned to his life recently, didn’t know anything about him, but managed to grow on him like the rest of the pack. Just like Scott and Stiles. And she was too smart for her own good.  So Derek growled at her, clearly offended. She just patted him on the shoulder and went back to her room, leaving him alone.

He shouldn’t think so much. It was just a stupid joke, that slipped a little out of control. And all those question. He wasn’t meeting Jennifer because she clearly gave him impression that if he will be still so absent with her, she wasn’t going to get involved. He wasn’t angry at her. She was beautiful woman, intelligent, really bright and very nice. He liked her a lot. But it wasn’t it. He shrugged, there was no reason to thought about it. He still liked her and sometimes they met for a little chat. It was surprisingly okay.  The second thing on his mind wasn’t so okay. Why Peter and Cora thought he has something with Stiles? When and how? Few months ago Derek was throwing him on the walls. Now they were somehow friendly, they talk without growling. He trusted him. Maybe not fully, but it’s been great progress. He enjoyed Stiles’ company, if it could be judge by the time he spent with boy, analyzing any information he gained. And yet, that strange conversation, a week ago, when Cora didn’t tell him a word, and he wasn’t strong enough to argue about it. She was silent like a stone, and it was clearly associated with Stiles. And the icing of the cake, crazy uncle with a death wish, annoying Chris Argent. Derek Hale was tempted to hung himself on the laces of his military boots. Several times, just to be effective.

“Seriously, Stiles. You have to teach me how to pronounce it”, Cora gasped, turning on and uncomfortable seat.

“After you sent to me your brother, just to piss him off, I don’t know if I want to”, he said “I thought he would kill me.”

“Nonsense. It was for your own good”, she sipped her strawberry milkshake.

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re pining over my brother”, Cora said, Stiles nearly choked on his soda.

Cora patted him on the back, several times, with worried expression, feigning anxious face.

“Come now. Breathe”, she stroked his hair.

“You’re terrible”.

“Long practice. So? Will you teach me?”

“Why? I doubt that knowledge is something you need. Unless, you want me again caught up in any plans of your brother, which I really don’t want to interrupt. No thank you. I like my throat a lot. And my limbs. I don’t want them to lose.”

“With throat I’d agree, but he would rather leave some marks on it…” She smiles mischieviously.

“Cora!” Stoles shouted  indignantly, more that was needed.

Stiles loved to be overdramatic, he and Derek had more in common than anyone thought.

“What? Teach me, please. Even Peter know how to pronounce it”, she moaned.

“Why I am not surprised?”, he sighed. “And why I am not surprised that he knows my name. I bet you with twenty bucks that he can write it without mistake.

“Derek also can, I’m sure.”

“Derek?”, Stiles looked at her as if she had grown horns on her forehead. “Derek doesn’t pay attention to me. I’m sure he doesn’t even know that Stiles isn’t my real name”.

“Doesn’t pay attention?” this time Cora blinked, not believing what she was hearing. “Right. He told me recently to buy Reese Cups, although none of us, beside you, like them. Coca Cola is in the fridge, and believe me, I never touch it, because it’s just sugar, and Peter doesn’t drink “plebeian trash”, as he said to me. And Derek? He only drink water and black coffee. He bought a cable!”

“You asked him for a cable too. And about the rest, maybe he just started to behave like a normal guy?”

“Yeah right. He bought cable just after you started whining about missing episodes of your favorites tv shows. Yeah, he did it on my request. Dream on, Stiles. “

Stiles turned his head and looked at her like a surprised puppy. Derek certainly didn’t do any of these things for him. Well, maybe candies and drinks, but nothing more. He and alpha didn’t even like each other much. They were rather sarcastic, and sometimes they talk. But more often they sat in silence, each one sitting with his nose in his own book. Recently it was a routine for them. Stiles sometimes rambled about lots of things and Derek didn’t really  pay attention to him. Of course he was looking at the werewolf whenever he thought Derek wouldn’t see him. Anyone, who has eyes and brain would admit that alpha Hale was damn attractive, even with a rabbit teeth. Anyway, the rabbit teeth? It was quite cute. _Stop. Calm down, Stiles. It’s not cute. It’s funny, entertaining, you can tease him for it. It’s not cute at all._ He sighed heavily, focusing on the road ahead of him. If the things, that Cora said, were true,  Stiles would dance like ballerina in the rain and sang happily. But certainly She was mocking him. Derek Hale was an alpha, he liked girls, and he only tolerated Stiles. Life wasn’t fair at all, but apparently so it seemed.

“Don’t think too much, or you’ll overheat your brain and will again wave  your hand in that ridiculous way”, she stated.

“I don’t wave my hands”, Stiles refrained this gesture with difficulty.

“I’ll bet for twenty bucks that at Derek will pronounce your name, and the second twenty that at the end of the week, he will ask you to go out with him”, she held her hand out to him.

“I will buy new sneakers, a sweatshirt and fuel for my jeep. No problem, it’s a bet”, he shiiked her hand. “But don’t mess with it”, he added.

“Too late”, she laughed. “Oh, we’re here. See you tomorrow?”

“Since when I’m your chauffer?”

“Since I pay for your fuel, or rather my brother pays”, Cora smiled at him. “Besides, you can visit us tomorrow. Derek is really cranky, after Jenny left him”.

“And what I’m supposed to do about it? Wait, no. I don’t wanna know”, he hit the gas pedal and drove off leaving Cora at the parking lot.

A week after weird conversation, Derek was sitting at his loft, contemplating if he should work out or read a book. In the end he thought about what his sister said. Cora was wrong, Peter was too. Especially him. Thankfully Argent shoot him in the knee, and said that next time he would blow his head off. Derek’s uncle was very unhappy and mumbled something about a bad first date. Alpha froze when he heard this, but a moment later Peter snorted and tapped his forehead, loudly informing that he may be crazy, but he wasn’t an idiot and also he wasn’t gay, so unfortunately they have to live with him for a very, very long time. Exactly at that moment Derek was suddenly very sorry that wasn’t a date. Maybe then he would have some peace and quiet. He would sent Cora to the boarding school, and took up pottery, sculpture or knitting. Embroidery also seemed to be very tempting. Anything, just not being with his malicious family members. But they were not the only problem. He had to also get rid of Scott, who recently was somehow friendly, especially when Isaac told him to. It wasn’t something like friendship, but at least they didn’t want to kill each  other. And Scott didn’t blame him for everything bad that happened in Beacon Hills. Derek also would love to get rid of Stiles.

Stiles. Damn, he was just getting on his nerves. Probably most of the time it wasn’t planned by the boy, besides the moments when he ruined his life on purpose.  Most of time he was just talking too much, changing the tv channels too fast, or breathing, or living. A year ago he would throw him against the wall, or locked in a basement. Or gagged. Now, the feelings were similar but for completely different reasons. He bit his mouth doing pull up. He must’ve gone crazy, like Peter. Apparently madness was genetic in his family. He shouldn’t think about Stiles. About his eyes, lips.  About his long fingers and about what those fingers can do. About his bright smile. Cora and Peter suggested him that stupid idea. And now he couldn’t get rid it from his head. Maybe, just maybe he didn’t try really hard. But who cares?

“Derek, are you there?” He heard from the door.

Stiles. Damn it. Why he had to came here now? Today, when alpha was having sever existential crisis. He sighed dramatically, not sparing his guest any response. Maybe if he ignored Stiles long enough, boy would leave him alone. It didn’t work for now, but there was always hope. Sound of steps were getting louder. He focused so much on it, that he hadn’t heard the plaster’s crack. Part of it fall to the ground. He pulled himself up again, and realized his mistake, when he fall down on a hard, cold floor.  Rod fell straight on his head.

“Someone should go on a diet”, he heard above him, before he opened his eyes.

They were red, he could be sure of that, because Stiles pulled back an inch. Unfortunately he wasn’t really scared. Boy bent over and looked at him, like he would look on a rare type of insect. Moments later Stiles’ mouth stretched into wide grin.

“Chocolate isn’t good for dogs, for wolfs also, as I can see…”

“I will tear…”

“Yeah, I know. My throat with your teeth”, he laughed and held out his hand toward Derek. “You’re gonna lay here forever? You have some plaster in your hair.”

“You’re stupid”, Derek took his hand and stand up. “What do you want? Cora’s not here”.

“I know she isn’t. I drove her to the cinema, like every Wednesday”, Stiles shook his head. “You really have plaster in your hair. Looks like you’re getting old”, he chuckled.

“What are you doing here, then?”, Derek ignored his remark about hair, though he frowned slightly about hearing of getting old.

“I was bored?”

“Go, bother Scott or something”, he headed to the bathroom.

Maybe he didn’t care much about his appearance usually, considering how rarely he used his razor recently. Or looking at the state of his clothes. But he didn’t want to stand there, being dusty and dirty, just because the damn bar fell of the wall.

“Scott is with Isaac. And with Allison too, I think. I didn’t want to disturb them.”

"But you can disturb me?"

“Do you prefer Peter’s company?” Stiles shouted after him. “Because if so, I could go and leave you alone. But, I have some new DVD’s, which you certainly haven’t seen, because you live under a rock, Derek. You hear me? Under the rock!”

Alpha decided not responding. Whatever he would say at the moment would turn against him. Stiles had a talent for being sarcastic little shit, and since he was meeting with Cora, and occasionally with Peter at the loft, he definitely got better in this. At first Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles makes fun of him or was simply a big jerk, but quickly he learn to distinguish between those two things. Perhaps because the boy rarely said anything just to hurt anyone. Unless someone’s step on his toe. Then Stiles could be worse than Peter. With this he earned some respect from Derek, the he could keep could while flipping a painful jabs, but alpha wasn’t going to tell him that. Not that Stiles ego would blow the ceiling, but he didn’t want to took any chances.

He stayed in a shower for a few long minutes, perhaps hoping that Stiles would get bored and go home. He had no luck this time. Stiles was still in his apartment, sitting on a table, and glancing out the window at the setting sun. His eyes were whiskey bright, and he looked soft, warm. Derek swallowed silently, and tried to focus on other things. Notebook was laying on the floor, DVD’s was scattered over the coach. He sighed softly, and  allowed himself to forget for one day that he is the alpha.

“Since you brought this many”, he growled, “we can watch some”.

Stiles just turned into his direction and smiled brightly. Derek felt that his knees were getting soft.

If believed the judgment, and Stiles always believed his, Derek probably liked him a bit.  Not that much, but enough to watch three movies with him and withstand his talk. Alpha also gave him a pack of candy, with the commentary that he can choke on them and stop talking. Also he muttered something about subtitles. Apparently even werewolf hearing wasn’t enough to deal with Stiles’ chatter. So, Derek liked him. Or didn’t want to kill him, which was one and the same, if it was about terrible alpha.

Stiles was sure he would win those forty buck from Cora. He and Derek was just watching movies, with no desire to kill each other, but even so, Derek wouldn’t pronounce his name, even if Stiles repeated it for a thousand times. Especially given ability of Derek’s talking. Alpha usually growled, spoke rarely, so Stiles was sure that his vocabulary was limited. Older man was better with communicating with his eyebrows. Stiles has already developed the alphabet, and now slowly learn how to make some conversation. Raised up – surprise, downed – nervousness, sometimes it was paired with some grunts that sound like “wrr” or “rrr” or something like that. So growling and eyebrows. He would win all the parts of the bet. He could bet Cora for two hundred bucks. Especially when he looked now at Derek. Werewolf was sitting on the couch, watching Avengers and occasionally sending him some murderous looks, when Stiles moved even for an inch.

“For God’s sake, stop fidgeting!”

“I’m not fidgeting!” Stiles was outraged, or he tried to be. “This chair is uncomfortable. It’s small and hard and everything”.

“You brought it here with Cora, claiming it’s your favorite”.

Guilty. Where the hell was Cora and Peter? He wanted to settle the bet and go home. Bury under the covers and died there, or play World of Warcraft. Anything but looking at Derek Hale, while blushing like teenage virgin. _Ha, that was good, Stiles.  Really, great comparison, you idiot._

“Stiles, are you upset about something?”

“No, not at all”, he shook his head, a little too vigorously. “I just wonder if you kill me soon”.

“Only if you raided my fridge again, and didn’t buy any food after. Then yes, I’ll kill you”, he smiled wryly.

“I did the shopping recently”, the both heard girl’s voice.

“With my money”, Derek remarked, completely unmoved by his sister.

Stiles, as usual almost fell out of the chair, which earned him a privilege to hear Peter’s malicious laughter, who miraculously came out of the kitchen. Boy could sworn that he and Derek were alone. Apparently crazy uncle had a passion for circus tricks, or more likely to play with them.

“Peter. What do you want, again.”

“Your sister set up a bet with your boyfriend”, he didn’t even blink seeing a murderous look of three people in the room, “so”, he coughed. “She put up a bet that You will pronounce Stiles’ name.  And that you will ask him out. ”

“You know, that I know how to kill you so you won’t resurrect this time?” Stiles muttered under his breath, all red.

“Cora?”, Derek looked at them, confused. “Stiles?”

“What?” They both answered in unison.

“What the hell?”

“Peter, you promise not tell him! It’s not fair”, Cora sighed. “And now everything gone to hell, because of you!”

Derek was suddenly enlightened. That’s why Stiles was fidgeting as if he was bitten by thousands of small critters. And that’s why Cora was recently so mysterious. Well, more mysterious than usual. He shook his head. It was punishment for not spending time with people of his own age. Peter didn’t count as an adult. He was crazy, and didn’t fit anywhere. And surely not in a group of responsible adults. For a moment he wondered if he should be angry, but surprisingly he was felt resigned. Apparently, somewhere along the way, he had come to terms with his fate.  He wasn’t even irritated by the fact they bet, or even about what they bet. He was just curious who decided he wouldn’t ask Stiles on a date. If it was Peter, he would gladly ask boy out. Just to prove his point, that Peter was an idiot. He would ask Stiles without any reason, though. _What? Stop! You’re crazy. He’s a minor. And his father is the sheriff._ Told the small voice in his head. The louder one was shouting completely different things, for weeks. Less censored, and Derek didn’t want to share them. He sighed, and held out his hand toward the boy.

“Give me your driver’s license”.

“Why?”

“So I can read your name, you moron”, he snapped.

He could stand a lot, but it was better for Stiles to just give him this damn plastic plate, and get on with it. Otherwise the sever disaster was at stake. Double murder of passion and maybe some struggle. And, unfortunately, he wouldn’t live to the process, sheriff would shoot him in the spot.

Stiles hesitantly pulled out his wallet, took out the driver’s license and handed it to Derek. Werewolf paled, which was quite evident, by his darker carnation, then his eyebrows went up, almost touching the hairline. If Stiles had suicidal tendencies, he would began to laugh, but due to the fact he liked his life, he let his mouth shut, trying to be more serious than ever. Only peter didn’t care, and looked as if he were about to burst with laughter.

“Are you sure it’s still a word?” Derek finally said, weakly.

“Yes”, Stiles bit his lip. “Read”.

“Sh… Sw… pe..” alpha looked stupidly, trying to break his tongue. “Stiles, what the hell is this?” he threw a piece of plastic in front of him and looked at it with hatred.

From that moment events went crazy. Cora laughed, and didn’t stop when Derek growled at her, eyes re. Stiles wasn’t sure what Derek said, he heard only some kind of snarl, but it couldn’t be nice, cause Cora jumped at her feet and run through the door, without any hesitation. Derek stopped chasing her and get back to Peter who was laughing so hard the water came out of his nose. He chocked, coughed for a few seconds, and then again began to laugh. Alpha roared furiously. Peter still couldn’t stop. Between coughing and choking, he mumbled something under his breath. Derek came to him in a split of second and grabbed him by the neck.

“What’s so funny”, he growled.

“Your face, nephew”, Peter calmly replied, smile still lingered on his lips. “I shouldn’t be so happy, knowing I just lost fifty bucks and about to lost another fifty. But the look on your face is worth every cent”.

“One more word and…” Derek squeezed harder.

“I won’t. Will you let me go? I’m suffocating…”

“Why should I?”

“Because we had run out of places to hide the bodies?” Stiles spoke with a small voice. “I really support your plan, Derek. But maybe we can do it in the woods? It would be easier to get rid of the body.”

Derek looked at him, then back at his uncle, and again at the boy. Seconds later, Peter was thrown against the wall, and Derek growled something, that was close to get the hell out of here. And not to come back for a week. Peter disappeared out of the apartment, not even for a moment losing his malicious smirk.

Stiles sat on a couch, trying to be invisible for a moment. Yes, he was expecting werewolf to be furious, but he didn’t expect that he would get so mad and kick the only members of his family. For a week. That was just a joke. Really stupid, but just a joke. Suddenly he felt guilty, that he agreed to it. He could have refused, ricked some snarky comments, but the whole situation could’ve been avoided. He turned his head and began to intensely stare out the window.

“It was stupid, I’m sorry.”

“It was.”

“I know, but it was Cora’s idea. She said you can pronounce my name.”

“Huh?” springs on the couch buckled when Derek sat next to Stiles, defeated.

“I knew you wouldn’t”.

“There is anyone who can?” he asked.

“Peter. But he doesn’t count, he’s not normal. I have the impression, that he found it somewhere on the Internet, so…”

“Where did you get the idea, that I care about what’s your real name is?”

Derek looked at the boy, who still stubbornly refused to turn around. He noticed how his shoulders gone down, and he once again began to fidget. He must’ve been really upset. Contrary to everything, alpha couldn’t “sniff” emotion. Perhaps some basic, like fear, but it was more about the smell of sweat, nothing more. He watched the others, so he could get the idea, not always correct one, but it was enough. Now Stiles was nervous and sad.

"I don't know, I won twenty bucks, cause you didn't."

“It’s okay, I guess?” Derek raised an eyebrow. If it was for common sense, that werewolf would think that  Stiles gone crazy. He just won a bet, and he wasn’t happy about it. But logic never applied to teenagers, especially to this one.

“Well, yeah. I’ll have money for gas”, Stiles mumbled. “I’ll go, I guess. I mean, for sure. My dad probably is worried about me”, he stood up, still avoiding the alpha.

“Sit the fuck down”, Derek grabbed his wrist, “and explain the second part of the bet”.

“You know, you didn’t ask any questions?”

Stiles stared at the floor. It was dusty and dirty. Some plaster, papers, spilled water.

“Do I need to ask?”

“Corasaidyoulikeme”, he mumbled.

Derek was speechless. Not that he planned to speak more, but now he was completely deprived of his voice. Cora, the nasty traitor, arranged this. Certainly not without Peter’s help. Damn them. He was convinced that he hid it well, that he liked Stiles a little He was growling at him and were unpleasant, but they saw it through. When his life became this? He could meet with Jenny or any other nice girl, and pretend that everything is fine. No, he had to do it his own way. A way to the disaster.

“And?”

“I know she said it, just to annoy me. Because it’s not true right?”  Stiles finally raised his head.

Werewolf wasn’t able to identify emotions that were painted on Stiles face. Excitement, sadness, fear. Lower lip trembled a little. Thin, long fingers tangled. _Don’t go that way, calm down, Derek. Now!_ Whiskey coloured eyes, several moles in pale skin. In a blink of an eye Derek forgot why this was so stupid and dangerous idea.

“So it’s true or not?” he asked, corner of his lips lifted up, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling light amusement. Stiles was nervous in quite funny and cute way.

“Youtellme”,  he said quietly and quickly.

“What?”

“You tell me!” Stiles repeated loudly, and immediately grimaced, as if he did something stupid and automatically made a fun of himself again.

“Oh, it depends”, Derek scratched his neck suddenly avoiding looking Stiles in the eye.

“On what?” Stiles shifted nervously.

“Which one you want to be true”.

“Derek! I know you’re not a person, sorry, a werewolf who speaks, but you could now. Because I’m close to breakdown. Look, my eyelid twitch really hard”.

For a moment Derek wondered what he should say, and whether he should be silent for good, leave the house, or throw Stiles out of the loft. He had pretty good arguments against telling him. Really, he should listened to the small voice in his head. But Derek never listened to anyone. If Stiles heard the monologue playing in his head, he would tell him just that. So, he took a deep breathe. Hell, he was the alpha or not? He was brave, he could say it. The sky wouldn’t fall on his head. Maybe.

“The second part, what did you put your stakes on?” _Fantastic, Derek. It couldn’t have sound better, You total moron._

“That I win twenty bucks, because you would never, ever ask me out.”

“And you wanted to win, right?”

“Can you stop talking in riddles and tell me what’s going on? I’m really lost. Please”, he groaned. “Please, stop. Not this time, Derek.”

“You lost the bet.”

“What?”

“I said, you lost the bet. Are you deaf or stupid?”

He waited for a moment to hear what Stiles would say about it, but boy just was staring at him with disbelief. Derek wasn’t patient, and he didn’t have all the time in the world, so he just slightly shook his head, and looked at teenager’s lips.

The kiss was brief and innocent. Barely touch of lips. There were no fireworks or sparks, no romantic music, but it was the best kiss in his life. Plain and simple. Stiles fingers suddenly tightened on his shirt, when he tried to pull away. As if boy’s brain just caught what was going on. He smiled a little and kissed Stiles again. This time teenager apparently regain power over his body, and kissed Derek back. Alpha couldn’t decide which one was better, so he decided to do it a few times. Just for comparison.

***

“Wait, wait”, Cora crossed her arms. “So I won twenty and lost twenty, right? Not bad.”

“Yeah, and I still don’t have money for my gas.”

“Hmmm”, she tapped her lips with her fingers, and reached into her pocket pulling out new, rustling fifty. “Here, take this. It should be enough for a while.”

“Where’d you get that?” Stiles examined the bill on all sides.

“Peter lost a hundred”, she smiles mischievously. “Oh ye werewolf of little faith. Go now, this fool definitely is waiting impatiently for you to come back at the loft. By the way, I’m curious, when you will teach me how to pronounce your name? I still don’t know how.”

“Yeah, well. This name is an abomination”, Stiles winked at her, Cora laughed.

He paid no attention to her anymore, because his phone beeped. She left the car and walked to the library. Stiles just looked at the screen.  


_From: Sourwolf_

_Star Wars and curly fries at 8 pm?_

He smiled, and dial the alpha number.


End file.
